Hurt To Be Your Love
by Horoshimaru
Summary: Baekhyun kedatangan tamu tak diundang di apartmentnya, seseorang yang hanya dapat ia lihat di televisi kini malah berbaring di ranjangnya./"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Aku ini tamu yang diharapkan banyak orang"/" Hum, aku bahkan tak pernah mengharapkan kedatanganmu kok, Chanyeoli "/Warning!YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/BoyXBoy/CHANBAEK/


" _Single solo milik Park Chanyeol kembali menempati chart nomor satu di Korea, Terhitung penjualan album baru milik Chanyeol yang bertajuk 'Ha –"_

–piip

Televisi 5 inch itu sukses mendapat lemparan bantal empuk setelah berhasil dimatikan –oleh pemiliknya tentunya. Sang empunya menggerutu kesal, televisi miliknya yang dibeli dengan uang hasil tabungan selama tiga bulan hanya menayangkan berita – berita yang menurutnya tidak mutu, membosankan, dan _heol,_ bukan seleranya. Ia sendiri sempat bertanya – tanya, mengapa tidak ada acara –atau setidaknya kartun yang lebih bermutu daripada menginformasikan tentang kehidupan idol korea atau drama korea yang banyak disukai remaja – remaja masa kini.

Bukannya ia membenci acara – acara seperti itu. Tapi oh, ayolah, apa gunanya menonton acara seperti itu, membuang – buang waktu saja.

Namja manis –pemilik televisi itu meluruskan kedua kaki mungilnya di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke TV –sialannya. Ia mengambil smartphone putih yang tergeletak di atas nakas tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang, mengutak – atiknya, kemudian setelah merasa bosan, ia melemparnya –lagi ke sofa lainnya. Ia masih sayang dengan smartphone –membosankan miliknya, jadi mana mungkin ia melemparnya ke televisi –seperti yang dialami bantal empuknya- bisa-bisa kedua barang elektronik itu meledak bersamaan dan menghancurkan apartemennya.

Andai saja ini bukan musim dingin, ia mungkin sudah pergi ke rumah ibunya atau mungkin menonton di bioskop bersama Luhan, bukan berhibernasi sendirian di tempat yang membosankan.

Ah tunggu, kalian bahkan belum mengetahui nama namja manis ini. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, putra bungsu keluarga Byun. Ia menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Seoul sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan, ngomong – ngomong, Luhan itu sepupu sekaligus senior –sekaligus sahabat Baekhyun. Baekhyun tinggal di Apartement cukup luas yang dekat dengan Universitasnya. Memudahkan ia untuk pergi ke sana dengan berjalan kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Baekhyun menatap keadaan di luar lewat jendela besar yang ada di apartemennya. Butiran butiran kristal putih masih saja berjatuhan memenuhi jalanan kota Seoul. Ia memandang iri pada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain salju dengan senangnya. Jika ia tak alergi dingin, Ia mungkin sudah berada disana, bersenang senang dengan para anak – anak, saling melempar, atau mungkin membuat boneka salju dengan hidung wortel.

Jam digitalnya menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Baekhyun berjalan –setengah menyeret menuju ke kasur –tak terlalu besar berseprai putih polos dan bergelung diantara selimut tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Mungkin tidur sejenak bukan pilihan yang buruk. Setelah memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman, Ia mulai memejamkan mata perlahan dan –

' _DOK DOK DOK'_

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal karena suara yang mengganggu proses tidurnya. Ia yakin itu adalah suara ketukan pintu apartemennya yang terkesan memaksa da –

' _DOK DOK DOK'_

–damn, bisakah seseorang yang mengetuk itu bersabar sedikit? Dia pikir si pemilik apartement tidak perlu cukup waktu untuk mencari kunci pintunya apa?

Setelah menemukan kunci yang cocok untuk pintu itu, Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu dengan malas, " Hey, ada urusan apa ka –"

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah kaget,

"Ya Tuhan, Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan –"

"P –park Chanyeol?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT TO BE YOUR LOVE**

 **Author : Horoshimaru**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek / BaekYeol**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Chanbaek milik –saling memiliki /eh/ Aku hanya pake nama mereka masing masing~ FF milik Haru, cerita milik Haru, kalo ada kesamaan ide bukan kesengajaan karena aku belum pernah baca ff yang sama hoho/?**

 **Oh iya, ini FF pertamaku yang aku publish, aku baru belajar bikin FF, jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, dan btw ini terinspirasi dari film Startruck, selebihnya nggak.**

 **WARNING! YAOI. BL. B X B, Shounen –ai! Don't like don't read!**

 **No flame No Bash**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok lelaki jangkung berjalan terseok – seok diantara hujan salju yang beberapa kali membuatnya gemetar kedinginan. Berbekal kaos tipis dirangkap jaket kulit, ia masih betah berjalan diantara dinginnya cuaca seperti sekarang ini. Penyebab semua ini adalah jadwal padat yang saling bertubrukan, sutradara yang mengharuskannya meakukan kissing scene yang sangat dihindarinya, dan tentu, cuaca dingin yang membuat kesehatannya tidak stabil. Dan dengan bodohnya ia menambah beban hidupnya dengan kabur dari semua itu dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang kedinginan setengah mati.

Hm, setengah lagi mungkin ia sudahbenar – benar mati membeku.

Dan jika saja ia tak menggunakan masker hitam dan beanie yang sukses menutup setengah dari wajahnya, mungkin akan banyak orang –atau fans yang mengerumuninya, menyediakan tumpangan untuk hal yang tidak – tidak, atau hal hal yang lebih bodoh –yang mungkin sama sekali tak berguna.

Oh Please, siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya ( Kecuali dengan penampilannya sekarang lol ) Idol terkenal berumur duapuluh tahun dengan paras tampan, Park Chanyeol. Wajah tampannya, kemampuan bermusiknya. Semua itu sudah tak diragukan lagi.

Baru saja ia berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak di kedai kopi yang terlihat hangat, Ia sudah mendengar suara – suara tak asing yang menyebut – nyebut namanya. Oke guys, ini pertanda buruk baginya, karena ini lebih buruk dari suara jeritan fansnya, lebih buruk dari celotehan nuna –nya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara managernya, yang sekarang tengah mengejar Chanyeol bersama dua orang bertubuh tegap di sisi kanan kirinya.

Tunggu.

–mengejarnya?

Dengan dua orang bertubuh tegap?!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, Chanyeol mengambil langkah seribu, dia belum berani berlari karena takut dicurigai orang orang atau lebih buruknya managernya yang setengah iblis.

"CHANYEOL!"

Dan pada saat itu juga Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain berlari sebisanya kedalam apartement bertingkat enam dengan tubuh menggigil.

Ia memilih menaiki tangga darurat ketimbang menunggu lift menjemputnya. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia tak mau bertemu dengan ketiga orang menyebalkan yang sekarang masih saja mencari – cari dirinya.

Kedua kaki panjangnya sudah tak kuat menopang tubuh besarnya, rasanya ingin sekali ia menjatuhkan diri ke dasar jurang. Namun masalahnya tidak ada jurang di –

Oh yeah, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membahas jurang-jurang apapun itu.

Ia berhenti tepat pada lantai ke dua karena sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berjalan apalagi berlari dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin melemah ini. Terpaksa ia keluar dari pintu darurat dan segera menggedor pintu yang pertama kali ia jumpai.

' _DOK DOK DOK'_

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai berubah keunguan karena kedinginan.

' _DOK DOK DOK'_

Ia fikir tak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di dalam kamar yang ia pilih, namun demi apapun ia benar – benar tak kuat berjalan walaupun hanya sekedar ke kamar yang selanjutnya.

' _CKLEK'_

" Hey, ada urusan apa ka –"

Seketika raut wajah malas namja di depannya yang baru saja membuka pintu berubah khawatir –

"Ya Tuhan, Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan –"

"P –park Chanyeol?"

'BRUK'

–dan saat itu juga Chanyeol tumbang.

* * *

.Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Bisa-bisanya seorang idol papan atas berakhir di atas kasur tersayangnya dengan kompres kain di dahinya, membuat Baekhyun kerepotan sekaligus khawatir dengan kondisi namja –ehm tampan di depannya.

 _Bagaimana jika namja ini mati? Lalu aku di tuntut melakukan pembunuhan? Mau di taruh mana wajahku yang tampan ini?_ –pikir Baekhyun kalangkabut. Dia terlalu hiperbola sekaligus narsis secara bersamaan. Dari sisi mana wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan? Jika di bilang cantik mungkin orang-orang akan menyetujuinya.

Sudah lima jam terlewat sejak Park Chanyeol ambruk menimpa Baekhyun tepat di pintu apartement, dan namja itu masih saja berbaring dengan wajah pucat tanpa niatan membuka kedua matanya. Baekhyun bersumpah akan langsung meminta ganti rugi setelah berusaha keras membopong tubuh besar Chanyeol dan meng-ikhlaskan kasur tersayangnya menjadi agak basah karena terkena baju dan celana Chanyeol yang sempat terkena salju. Tapi setidaknya ia tak perlu membuat dua porsi makan malam karenanya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, jangan tanya kenapa Baekhyun tidak menjerit histeris ketika mengetahui tamu tak di undang itu adalah idol besar, idol besaar! ( jangan berpikir macam – macam )

Yeah, tahu sendiri. Baekhyun bukan termasuk fansnya, oke.

"Haah, seharusnya aku meminta eomma kasur tingkat saja~" Baekhyun mengeluh malas. Malam ini, dengan sangat sangaat terpaksa, ia mau tak mau harus tidur di sofa. Tak bisa berguling – guling, bergerak dengan leluasa, dan beresiko jatuh 75% .Well, setelah ini mungkin ia akan menjadi antifan Chanyeol.

Bersyukur ia masih punya persediaan selimut tebal walaupun motifnya agak memalukan baginya. Kelinci berwarna pink pastel, pemberian Luhan pada ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Baekhyun berbaring malas di atas sofa. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya sebelum benar-benar masuk kealam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyusup ke celah – celah jendela, membuat penghuni apartement nomor dua belas itu terusik dari tidurnya yang begitu pulas. Oh, bukan penghuninya, mungkin lebih pantas dipanggil tamu-tak-diundang-yang-tidur-di-kasur-penghuninya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang kain basah yang ada di dahinya. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya bisa berakhir di apartement seseorang yang tak terlalu besar dengan desain simple itu, namun yang ia ingat hanya bagian saat ia kabur dari kejaran managernya.

Baju yang dikenakannya masih sama, hanya saja tak ada jaket kulit yang seingatnya ia gunakan saat itu. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur –atau mungkin pingsan di apartement orang yang bahkan tak ia ingat bagaimana rupanya. Ia menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu menaruh kompres ke nakas dari dahinya.

' _Kemana penghuninya?'_ batin Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan Boo! Ia menemukan seseorang meringkuk di atas sofa.

Well, pada awalnya ia berharap itu adalah seorang yeoja seksi, namun ia tak bisa mengelak ketika orang yang ia temukan adalah namja rambut baritone dengan tubuh pendek yang meringkuk membelakanginya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, pasti namja mungil ini kecapekan karena bersusah payah merawat dirinya dengan tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu (memang!)

Si namja mungil yang dimaksud Chanyeol, Baekhyun, berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dengan dengkuran halus yang lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol tertegun sejenak,

 _Oh Gosh._

Ia tak berhenti memperhatikan wajah polos Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Ekor matanya sejenak melirik kearah dada rata Baekhyun, memastikan kalau namja itu benar-benar seorang lelaki. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki mempunyai wajah semanis ini?

Bibir tipis, hidung mungil, mata sipit, kulitnya yang bening, sayang sekali dia memiliki –

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia bahkan baru menyadari namja yang sempat ia perhatikan itu sudah memandangnya sinis dengan mata sipitnya yang terlihat lucu. Cepat – cepat Chanyeol menggeleng salah tingkah, "Aku tidak melihat apa-apa",

Baekhyun masih memandangnya sinis tanpa niatan mengubah posisi berbaringnya.

"S –sungguh!" Chanyeol kian salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Lain dengan Baekhyun, ia tengah menahan tawanya sekarang. "Lupakan. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja," Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih bingung, kenapa namja ini bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mengenalinya yang notabene idol terkenal

Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini malah terbengong – bengong menatapnya.

"Hm. Aku mau ke kemar mandi dulu"

* * *

Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling beruntung (maybe). Jika saja fans Chanyeol yang tidak hanya ada di Korea Selatan tahu bahwa idola kebanggaan mereka berada di apartement Baekhyun, mereka pasti akan berkomentar iri atau menyesal karena tidak di lahirkan menjadi Baekhyun.

Uh, Baekhyun sendiri bingung apa daya tarik lelaki jangkung ini hingga memikat hati banyak orang? Apa karena si jangkung ini tampan? Ia merasa dirinya juga tampan, kok. Karena Chanyeol baik? Ia juga bahkan rela membuang-buang waktunya untuk Chanyeol, bukankah Baekhyun juga baik? Dan darimana Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik sedangkan ia sendiri masih tak yakin kalau Chanyeol itu baik? Membingungkan.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol memakan dengan lahap makanan yang Baekhyun buat seperti sekarang ini? Oh, tentu saja, itu karena Chanyeol memang belum makan sejak kemarin.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega ketika melihat piringnya sudah kosong. Ia berjalan kemudian menyalakan kran air, bermaksud untuk mencuci piring bekas makannya. Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang karena kebetulan makanannya juga sudah habis, bahkan lebih dulu dari Chanyeol. Barusan ia hanya menunggu Chanyeol menghabiskan makannannya dan kemudian bisa mencuci dua piring bekas tersebut. Namun siapa sangka Chanyeol malah bergerak sendiri untuk mencuci piring bekasnya.

"Ehm, kau tidak harus mencuci piringmu, nanti tanganmu yang dipuja-puja itu rusak." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit menyindir, membuat Chanyeol menghentikkan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Balas budi" Gumam Chanyeol seraya menyabuni piringnya. Baekhyun mendengus tak suka mendengarnya.

"Terpaksa?" Tanyanya disusul gelengan kepala Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih memegang piring kotor. Ia sedikit mendorong Chanyeol agar menyingkir dari posisinya.

"Kau pikir hanya sekedar mencuci satu piring kotor cukup membayar semua yang aku lakukan untukmu? Minggir, biar aku yang mengerjakannya" Entah dorongan darimana, Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya yang langsung menusuk hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum diam-diam, ia berhasil menyindir artis besar! Untung saja tak ada fans yang mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Kalau ada, mungkin sekarang ia sudah di hujat habis-habisan dengan mulut-mulut berbusa para _pemuja_ Chanyeol.

Menyudutkan idol memang waktu yang langka!

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Aku ini tamu yang diharapkan banyak orang" Chanyeol mulai kesal dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba menyebalkan. ' _Kalau tidak ikhlas kenapa tidak biarkan saja aku tergeletak di depan apartementmu?!'_

Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang (sok) datar.

" Hum, aku bahkan tak pernah mengharapkan kedatanganmu kok, Chanyeoli~~" Wajah Baekhyun berubah drastis seiring kata – katanya meluncur dengan intonasi yang di imut-imutkan, dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang" Pancing Chanyeol. Berharap Baekhyun akan memohon-mohon padanya agar tidak meninggalkannya di apartment sendirian.

"Tidak mengucapkan terimakasih?" Baekhyun masih saja mempertahankan wajah dan suara imutnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut. Chanyeol buru – buru mengalihkan pandangannya, salah tingkah.

"Terimakasih, eum.." ' _Heol, aku bahkan belum tahu namanya'_ Chanyeol membatin.

"Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun seakan-akan ia tahu isi pikiran Chanyeol.

" _Yeah_ , terimakasih, Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam canggung. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk pergi begitu saja sangat sangat sangat buruk.

Tangan namja mungil itu menjulur menunjuk pintu. "Pintunya ada disana, hati-hati di jalan."

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal, "seharusnya kau mencegahku, kau tidak lihat keadaanku sekarang? "

"walaupun keadaanmu begitu aku yakin kau masih mempunyai fans yang lebih bersedia merawatmu daripada aku,"

"Aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku! Biarkan aku tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu, oke,?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya, menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol dengan setengah hati.

 **TBC**

a/n Halo~ Aku Horoshimaru. Ini pertama kalinya aku ngepost di FFnet. Wkwk. . Aku dapet ide bikin ginian setelah liat Chanbaek jalan berdua di airport (moment lama) sambil denger lagunya urband zakapa –When That Day Comes To Us. Ganyambung emang, sama seperti ff abal ini TT_TT. Maaf kalau ffnya ganyambung, ini masih coba coba sih sebenernya :v Ga ada M- scenenya loh ya wkwk, karena tbh aku masih bocah :v bahkan aku tau yaoi pas kelas * es –de (nista banget dirikuh). Sebenernya aku udah coba-coba buat banyak ff, kalo terhitung sejak kelas 4 udah 50++ tapi yah, gara-gara authorblock mulu yang selese Cuma satu dua aja :"" maaf ya jika mengecewakan, wkwk :'D


End file.
